1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayered eddy current type power-saved intense AC magnetic field generator in which an intense AC magnetic field is generated by concentrating eddy currents induced in secondary conductors through alternately multilayered structure of exciting coils and secondary conductors, more particularly, to that improved for facilitating further reduction of exciting electric power required for obtaining an extremely intense continuous AC magnetic field.
2. Description of Prior Art
The generation and the application of the intense magnetic field are required for the search of material properties in the intense magnetic field, the development of manufacturing materials, the study of nuclear fusion and the like, and hence the research thereof is strongly progressed in many countries by employing large-scaled arrangements as a national project.
However, almost all of the intense magnetic fields conventionally studied and practiced belong to DC magnetic fields and pulse magnetic fields, superconductor coils being employed for generating the former, while coils, through which discharge currents of charged capacitor banks flow, are employed for generating the latter.
In contrast thereto, for the intense AC magnetic field, any other effective and promising generator than the multilayered eddy current type intense AC magnetic field generator developed by the present inventor can not have been obtained. In other words, conventional intense AC magnetic field generators are mainly provided by employing an AC electro-magnet, in an air gap of which the intense magnetic field is obtained, except the present inventor's outcome.
What is worse, in the magnetic field generator of this type employing the AC electro-magnet, the AC magnetic field less than 2 Teslas can be readily obtained, while it is difficult to realize any further intense AC magnetic field by supplying any larger AC current in the coreless state caused by the saturation based thereon of the iron core.
On the other hand, a sufficiently intense AC magnetic field can be obtained by the multilayered eddy current type intense AC magnetic field generator developed by the present inventor. However, it is expected to realize any further higher efficiency according to the reduction of the exciting electric power required therefor, and hence it has been regarded as a task.